<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Blues by InsaneHatter2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821612">April Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHatter2004/pseuds/InsaneHatter2004'>InsaneHatter2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHatter2004/pseuds/InsaneHatter2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[WRITING PRACTICE]</p><p>Kokona Haruka drowning with depression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold night. That type of cold that you can feel in your bones creeping to your heart, makes your head hurt. The blanket was just beside her but she ignored it. She didn't feel like moving to take the blanket she didn't feel like doing anything at all. She just kept her eyes on the window. Glassy eyes staring at the cloudless sky,she saw some stars twinkling here and there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and a sob escaped  even though how much she was trying to hold it together. He touched her. He touched her and she couldn't do anything. He kissed her and she hated it.She was grateful nothing happed more...but how long before it exceeded to that? She knows this will help her dad but is the money even worth it?  She finally found the will to move and dragged the blanket over her body curling into fetal position, the warmth of the blanket feels good on her a cold arms.</p><p>Yes...the money is worth it. It will save her and her dad.  It will lead them to a better life. Maybe one day they will manage to get the hell out of this godforsaken town, away from all the bullying,mockery and betrayals from people who said they were your friends. This will lead her to a normal life. A life with loyal friends a life of happiness for her and her dad...maybe a life of true love? </p><p>By now Kokona had started sobbing loudly she knew no one can hear, her dad was probably passed out from all the overwork. He probably didn't have the energy left to go and eat his dinner.</p><p>Kokona tossed and turned crying loudly taking it all out ,she  cursed at them, Enjo,Saki,Ronshaku they will regret everything  they have done to her. She will make sure of that.<br/>
Her loud howls slowly started to fade to sniffles soon the tiredness in her bones lulled her to a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! Thanks for reading this trash.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>